<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WORKAHOLIC. || Dream X reader (nonbinary/ gender neutral) by 4ngelcries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799267">WORKAHOLIC. || Dream X reader (nonbinary/ gender neutral)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ngelcries/pseuds/4ngelcries'>4ngelcries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ngelcries/pseuds/4ngelcries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello  ( ´ ▽ ` )  my name is komi, this is my first fic on here. It's mostly just a vent fic me just being touch starved and wanting hugs, the fic itself is about the main chatacter Y/N, a nonbinary person who got kicked out of their home, however do not fret, their childhood friend Clay took them in, and gave them a chance at life! Fanfic contains loads of angsty stuff, fluff stuff, but no smut or nsfw contents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WORKAHOLIC. || Dream X reader (nonbinary/ gender neutral)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW!!!!///<br/>depression, self harm, pills. coming out and discrimination (transphobia), toxic work areas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed and rolled over. I’ve barely gotten out of bed for the past 2 days. The most I have achieved was eating a small sandwich and drinking a glass of water. I work at a small office, or, well.. Big. But... It's cramped and noxious. There is so much work, and so little pay. I work almost *10* hours a day and I *barely* receive any pay for it. The bosses are rude and demand everything out of me.<br/>
My whole life has come to this point, though. I can't just abandon it.. </p><p>But, for my roommate and best friend Clay, it's completely different. He’s a youtuber, a star. He's amazing at what he does. He’s got over 12 million subscribers and has so much fun with his career, unlike me.</p><p>After about 30 minutes of just laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, I got up. My legs cramped in pain and I was dizzy from standing up so fast. I didn’t even bother to check the time as I didn’t care much about it. It was sunday anyways, it didn’t matter when I woke up or when I fell asleep. *Nothing* mattered anymore. What was there even to do?</p><p>I stumbled over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The same usual me. Greasy, [H/L]-length and [H/C] hair, a huge t-shirt that drapes over my thighs and some sweatpants. The least I could say was that I was recognizable. I had always hated my appearance. I used to care about how I looked, but now? I'm just... Too tired to even *think* about it. I'm too tired to do anything. </p><p>After brushing my teeth, I decided to go grab some breakfast. I usually didn’t eat much, due to just simply forgetting about it. But today, some food would be enough to cheer me up. Eating was nice, except for when I hate too much; It would simply make me nauseous. And if It did, I wouldn't eat for the rest of the day.</p><p>The kitchen was clean as always, but not because I cleaned it. It was because Clay did. And for that, I’m incredibly grateful. I have long workdays and horrid depression, which keeps me from doing most basic tasks. Such as eating, going to the restroom, or cleaning. Clay knows that, of course. He saw me take my meds, and tries his best to support me.</p><p>We’ve been friends for over 7 years; and I'm *so* glad I met him. He's... Really kind. He even took me in when I was kicked out for coming out as nonbinary 2 years ago.</p><p>I think I can safely say that he's my best friend. Well... My really close friend. At some point, Nick would tease both of us. And I don't mind, really. It was actually pretty funny, considering how embarrassed Clay was. </p><p>I walk up to the fridge and open it, then search for something good to eat. Since Clay earns a lot of money because of his so-called-job, there's always tons of food. As soon as I see a pack of strawberries on the shelf, I gasp. I grab the whipped cream that was laying next to the strawberries and grin. I missed eating these.<br/>
The moment I spray some whipped cream on one of the strawberries and stuff it into my mouth, I hear a familiar chuckle.<br/>
I look up, only to see Clay, slowly going down the stairs; grinning at me. </p><p>Clay walks over to me and grabs one of the strawberries; his gaze not leaving mine. "Noooo way. The all-mighty [Y/N] is up." He says in "shock". I roll my eyes at him, grabbing the whipped cream and spraying a tiny bit on his nose. "Good morning to you too." I stand up, slowly starting to walk towards the couch.<br/>
He turns around to look at me. Well... My back, more precisely. "No, but seriously. It's nice to see you up and out of your room." He follows and sits down beside me.</p><p>I giggle, shoving a strawberry into his mouth. "Shut up. I just somehow managed to go to sleep early last night." I put the pack down and extend my arms, just to stretch. While doing that, Patches hops onto my lap. "Hi buddy." I pet the cat, then gently scratch her cheek. Clay stares at both of us in awe for a few seconds before finally swallowing the fruit and leaning back. "Not only do you steal my heart, but you also steal my cat..." He sighs, crossing his arms; visibly trying to fight the smile that's creeping onto his face.</p><p>"You're so dumb." I snort and he laughs. After he calms down, he exhales. "I'm so glad I finally got to take a break from streaming. Now I can talk to you." He smiled. *God his smile is so... Addicting.*<br/>
Before I get the chance to respond, Clay speaks again. "By the way, how's work? I haven't seen you talk about it at all." He raises a brow..</p><p>I freeze for a bit. God, I just wanna ramble about how much I despise work and how much I wanna quit. ’’Eh, it’s going alright. ’’ I said, basically shrugging it off. He probably didn’t wanna hear my rant about how *awful* my life was.</p><p>Clay squints and stares at me. He's not buying it. "Be honest with me." He crosses his arms, sitting up straight again. I let out a long sigh and look down. "I don't wanna bother you.." I mumble, avoiding eye contact at all cost.</p><p>’’You’re not bothering me, I promise.’’ Clay says, putting a hand on my shoulder as if trying to comfort me.</p><p>’’No, no I’m bothering you, I’ll be fine.’’ I try to stand up, but he calmly pulls me back down, and looks me in the eyes. ’’I’m here for you, I’ll always be here for you.’’ He leans me towards him slightly.</p><p>Those words were my breaking point.<br/>
My vision got blurry as my eyes filled up with tears. "I-I’m s-sorry..." I start violently sobbing, burying my head in his chest; muffling my outbursts of sadness. </p><p>’’There, there, let it all out, everything will be okay.’’ Clay said, rubbing my back whilst hugging me tightly. ’’It's gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay." My voice hurt and I was shaking violently, I had been holding this sadness in for so long, and this is exactly what I needed. Comforting words and some hugs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>